


Train the Girl

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Luke is so whiny, meant to be funny, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: So like some time in The Last Jedi, Luke agrees to do a few reluctant lessons with Rey.I decided to go in and make the reason for that not just his simple musings, as portrayed in the actual movie, but because his father showed up and had a conversation with him...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Train the Girl

Luke reentered his residence, exasperated. That girl just wouldn't leave him alone! No matter what he said or did, even when he whined at her like teenage Luke, she just simply refused to go back to where she came from!

"She can't take a hint," Luke muttered. "Or direct confrontation, for that matter."

"You mean Rey?"

Luke jumped as he turned around, and saw a young version of his father, smirking and glowing, right in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's impolite to answer a question with a question," Anakin chided. "I raised you better than this."

Luke slowly shook his head. "You... didn't raise me."

"Well -" Anakin sputtered. "If... I _had_ raised you... that's how I would have done it. Anyway, I believe I asked: Do you mean Rey?"

"I think the quote was, 'You mean Rey?'" Luke corrected, skillfully avoiding the question.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and not once had he stopped smirking. "You have all of my impertinence, son, and I must say I'm _very_ proud of it. But you're not getting out of this." He gave his son a pointed look.

Luke sighed. "It was worth a shot. Yeah, I mean Rey, now leave me alone."

Anakin raised his arms in surrender. "Hey, I don't drop by very often, and I do intend to actually talk to you when I do," he remarked. "Why don't you want to train her? What's so bad about her?"

"I don't want to train her because I'm done with the Jedi and what's so bad about her is that she's insufferable," Luke huffed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Done with the Jedi? What in the world?" Anakin shook his head. "Who are you, and what have you done with my son?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker, I am your son, and I've just changed a bit since you last saw me," he grumbled.

"A bit?"

"A lot."

Anakin sighed. "I really think you should train her. You've done a great job in the past!"

"Not good enough." Luke collapsed down into a chair.

Anakin hesitated. "Do you... want to talk about it?"

Luke normally would have said no! Of course, he didn't! But if he could talk to anyone, it was his father. "I guess."

"Wow." Anakin sat down, still glowing in his Force ghost form. "What happened?"

"Ben Solo happened," he said quietly. "Leia and Han trusted me with their son... and he went dark." He sighed. "I failed him."

"Sounds familiar," Anakin remarked. "You know who used to say very, very similar things?"

Luke looked up, interested. "Who?"

"Master Kenobi," he told him.

"Obi-Wan?" Luke shook his head, incredulous. "Why would _he_ say anything like that?"

Anakin couldn't believe how thick his son was being. "Because the same thing happened to him! He had an apprentice, too. He was trusted to train him, and he kept saying he failed."

Luke sat back in his chair. "I... wow. I didn't know that."

"It was me, you nitwit!" Anakin laughed. "I can't believe you didn't figure it out! I'm the apprentice he failed. He kept saying he failed, he failed, he failed, and do you know what I recently told him?" He asked.

Luke, still shaken, asked, "What?"

"I told him that he _never_ failed me," Anakin asserted. " _I_ failed _him_. So it's the same with Kylo Ren - he failed you. Not the other way around."

Luke sighed. "I just wish that I could have trained him better."

Anakin shook his head. "Listen, I came here to encourage you to train the girl, Rey. She may be able to save him - they have a very special Force connection. Don't you want to save him?"

"It's too late," Luke stated firmly. "There's nothing left in him to say."

Anakin smiled at his impossible son and put his head in one of his hands. "You know, many people used to say the same thing about me. You were the only one who believed I could be saved. And hey, look!" He gestured to his forever-twenty-two-year-old self. "It worked!"

Luke shook his head. "That was different!"

"Different how?"

"You're my father!" Luke reminded him.

"He's your nephew," Anakin replied. "Look, I don't care if you care or not, but you have to train the girl."

"Why?" Luke crossed his arms.

"Because I may look like I'm forty years younger than you, and I may have not always been the best role model, but I'm still your father and you have to do whatever I tell you to do." Anakin gave him a look. "You deserve to get the childhood experience of being bossed around by your dad."

Luke huffed. "I don't have to do anything that you tell me to do."

Anakin sighed. "That girl has no home or place to go. She's counting on you. You're everybody's last hope."

"That sounds familiar. I've always been the last hope," he grumbled.

Anakin smiled. "That's because you're a far greater Jedi than I ever was, not to mention you actually resisted the temptation of the Dark Side."

Luke looked down at his hands. "I was about to kill Ben."

"I was there," Anakin told him. Luke looked surprised.

"Really?"

Anakin nodded. "Yep, I was. I would have appeared if you hadn't stopped yourself. _You_ managed to do the right thing." He saw he might be getting there, so then he added, "She grew up in the middle of nowhere among the cruel sandstorms of a desert planet. Sound familiar? Would you have wanted Yoda to send you away? You were, after all, too old to be trained."

Luke sighed. "I will give the girl a _few_ lessons. Then I will explain why it's time for the Jedi to end and send her on her way."

Anakin laughed at his stubbornness. "That's the spirit!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "You can go away now," he told his father.

"I expect a better goodbye than that." Anakin crossed his arms and gave his son a look. Luke sighed.

"Fine! See you later," Luke said with a forced smile, waving. Anakin chuckled before disappearing into the air.


End file.
